


Loss

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Translation, relatable stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: I got the urge to translate this from hungarian to english since the kuroken christmas exchange I'm in is in English, so yeah, kind of want to get back the reins in my KuroKen writing :)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A veszteség](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241514) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim). 



> I got the urge to translate this from hungarian to english since the kuroken christmas exchange I'm in is in English, so yeah, kind of want to get back the reins in my KuroKen writing :)

Kenma didn’t show up to practise that day. Kuroo grew worried over this. His friend always noticed him beforehand if he wanted to skip…

This was the very reason why he was doing his way over to one of the setter’s favourite places. He was right, there was Kenma. Who didn’t seem to be well. The area around his eyes was red and puffy, as if he had been crying. This was probably the case, Kuroo reckoned. His eyes were…  _ scary _ . 

The usually bored gaze of those eyes was now conveying complete and utter death. If that was possible, Kuroo was even more worried about what could've happened to Kenma. Was he hurt? And if yes, who hurt him? He decided to fight them, whoever they were. 

So he touched Kenma’s shoulder gently, to gather his attention. As those lifeless eyes locked into his ones, Kuroo shivered.

“Kenma, please tell me, what is the matter? What happened? Who hurt you? I will fight them, just say their name…” Kuroo started asking a bunch of questions with one breath.

“I…”

“Yes?” he urged his friend to talk. Which did not achieve anything else but more tears that started flowing from Kenma’s eyes. Kuroo started internally panicking. He felt really helpless. He didn’t know what he could do. He wanted to kill whoever did this to his friend.

“...d-died…” sobbed out Kenma.

“Died? Who?” Kuroo didn’t know what to think at this point.

“My favourite character died…”

“Ah… It’s okay… Come here.” He hugged his crying friend, giving him the comfort he needed.


End file.
